fanowska_my_little_ponyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Bolt Fire
Bolt Fire- Pegaz mieszkający w mieście Grandville. Na co dzień chodzi do szkoły. O kucyku Bolt Fire to pegazica mieszkająca w Grandville. Ma siostrę, kochających rodziców, psa imieniem Speedy (Spidi) oraz chomiczka Rubiego. Już niedługo przeprowadzi się do domu w chmurach. Jest energiczna, wesoła i optymistyczna. Bardzo lubi szybkość. Uwielbia spędzać czas z swoimi przyjaciółmi i rodziną (głównie kuzynostwem). Jest członkinią ,,AZANT". ''Lubi się modnie ubierać, najczęściej do sklepu chodzi z mamą, Natalie, lub kuzynką Shiny Bolt.''' Wygląd Fire to jasnoszara pegazica. Grzywa jej ma kolor zielony i fioletowy. Jej oczy są błękitne. Znaczek przedstawia ognisty piorun. Większość wyglądu odziedziczyła po swojej mamie, za to charakter - po tacie . thumb|Znaczek Bolt Skrzydła Skrzydła Fire są normalnej wielkości ,według jej lekarza są troszeczke większe niż u normalnego pegaza .Nic jej to nie przeszkadza ,pomagają one latać jej bardzo szybko i zatrzymywać się w powietrzu .Bolt cieszy się że wyróżnia się swoimi skrzydłami. Moc skrzydeł Bolt wymosi 12,5 skrzydłobić. Historia Gdy Bolt Fire się urodziła wyglądała jak mała, szara kuleczka. Rodzice nazwali ją tak, ponieważ wyglądała na bardzo szybką i zwinną. Pierwszy raz użyła swoich skrzydeł gdy miała trzy miesiące, sięgając po ciasteczka, które bardzo lubiła. Pewnego dnia pokłóciła się ze swoją siostrą i wyrwała jej piórko. Relacje z siostrą Bolt często kłóci się ze swoją starszą siortrą White Feather. Czasami jednak się godzą ze sobą i współpracują.Ale zadarza się to bardzo rzadko . Historia-Zdobycie Znaczka Bolt zdobyła znaczek w wieku ośmiu lat. Pewnego dnia wybrała się z Thinker na spacer. Pogoda była nie ładna, nad Grandville rozciągła się wielka chmura deszczowa. Nie wiadomo dlaczego Thinker założyła ogromny, różowy kapelusz. Nagle zerwał się silny wiatr i kapelusz poleciał wysoko w górę. Bolt jakimś cudem udało wznieść się do góry. Zaczęła lecieć najszybciej jak potrafiła, za nią zaczęła ciągnąć się zielono-fioletowa smuga. Nagle na boku Fire zaczęło się coś świecić, klacz zobaczyla że to jej znaczek którego przed chwilą zdobyła. Tak się na niego zapatrzyła, że nie zauważyła wielkiej chmury, w którą uderzyła. Spadła na mniejszą chmurkę. Miała złamane skrzydło i nie mogła samodzielnie zlecieć, więc Thinker pobiegła po tatę Bolt, a on bezpiecznie zniósł ją na dół, a także zawiózł do szpitala. Przyjaciele i znajomi Najlepsi: *Cheerful Breeze *Katy Moon *Thinker *Natalie *Water Splash Poznanie Cheerful Breeze Kiedy Bolt pierwszy raz szła do przedszkola, bardzo chciała poznać innego pegaza, który by się z nią zaprzyjaźnił. Jednak na pierwszy rzut oka nikogo takiego nie widziała. W jej grupie nie było żadnych innych pegazów. Rozglądając się tak po sali poczuła nagłe silne uderzenie w prawy bok.Przewróciła się i osoba ,k tóra na nią wpadła też. Gdy obróciła się, zobaczyła, że to jakiś kucyk galopując w stronę drzwi jej nie zauważył i się zderzyły. Po chwili okazało się, że ten kucyk to pegaz i, że chodzą razem do grupy. Klacze przedstawiły się sobie. Rówieśnicza pegazica miała na imię Cheerful Breeze. Szybko się one zaprzyjaźniły, a Cheerful poznała ją ze swoją przyjaciółką Katy Moon. Od tamtej pory trzymają się one we trójkę i pomagają sobie na wzajem. Poznanie Katy Moon Bolt poznała Katy w przedszkolu ,poprzez Cheerful .Na początku Fire myślała że jest księżniczką bo była alikornem , a w chwili poznania siedziała na tronie zrobionym z ogromnych plastikowych kolcków . Poznanie Thinker Gdy Fire, poszła do pierwszej klasy nie lubiła matematyki.Kompletnie jej nie rozumiała .Do klasy Fire doszedł fioletowy jednorożec imieniem Thinker .Bolt raz siedziała sama w ławce bo jej koleżanka z którą siedziała przesiadła się. Thinker spytała się czy może usiąść odok , Bolt odparła że tak, na lekcji matematyki Thinker pomogła Fire rozwiążać zadania .Po szkole umówiły się na spotkanie które miało dotyczyć nauki matematyki , ale spędziły ten czas na rozmowie.na drugi dzień pani napisała na tablicy zabanie którego nikt nie umiał z klasy rozwiązać.Pani nauczycielka spytała się czy ktoś jest chętny do jego rozwiązania . Thinker zgłosiła się i poszła do tablicy .Rozwiązała zadanie z łatwością .Wtedy Bolt zauważyła że na boczku Thinker pojawił się znaczek .Krzyknęła:,,Thinker! Patrz ! Masz znaczek".Od tamtej pory są epszymi przyjaciółkami. Poznanie Natalie Bolt poszła z Mamą, Thinker ,Cheerful ,Katy poszła do sklepu z ubraniami .Fire musiała wybrać sobie sukienkę na ślub cioci . Mama Fire postanowiła , że Bolt ma wybrać sama suknię.Mama Fire została w kawiarence a córka miała przyjść jeśli jej się cos spodoba. Bolt grała ważną rolę, miała sypać kwiatki ,więc suknia musiała być olśniewająca .Paczka kucyków chodziła od sklepu do sklepu ,Bolt przymierzała coróż nowe kreacje ,ale nie miała zdania , a przyjaciółki nie umiały jej doradzić .Wtedy Thinker zauważyła swoją przyjaciółkę z przeczkola (Natalie ),która znała się doskonale na modzie .Zawołała ją ,przedstawiła reszcie .Natali doradziła Fire jaką ma wybrać sukienkę .Od tamtej pory zaprzyjażniły się ze sobą i utworzyły klub AZANT. Znajomi : *Sofi, *Happy Fireworks, *Polly , *Skillful Player Historia poznania Sofi Bolt była uczestniczką konkursu plastycznego dla juniorów w Grandvielle. Na ten konkurs przyjeżdżały kucyki z przeróżnych miast jedna uczestniczka nawet z Canterlotu.(Była nią Sofi ).Co chwilę komisja wykluczała kogoś z konkursu .Gdy doszło do finału zostały już tylko trzech uczestników : Bolt , jakiś kucyk ,ogier , (którego Bolt nie znała ) i tajemnicza artystka z Canterlotu .Na koniec komisja miała zdecydować kto wygrał konkurs , lecz zdecydowała że ogierek ma odpaś.Została tylko Bolt i nieznana artystka.Była dogrywka .Fire i Sofi deptały sobie po ogonach (to przysłowie).Gdy skończyły pracę komisja zdecydowała że praca Sofi powinna wygrać .Fire na początku było troszeczkę przykro ,ale postanowiła pogratulować zwyciężczyni .Wtedy się poznały i polubiuły.Teraz się odwiedzają .Bolt poznała Sofi ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Polly Bolt poznała się z nią w czwatej klasie .Lubią się ale nie przyjażnią.Rozmawiają ze sobą , częto częstują się słodyczami .Są dobrymi koleżankami ale znają się za któtko żeby się przyjażnić Pierwsza przyjaźń Na początku Fire przyjaźniła się z pewnym ogierem, o imieniu Eagle Eye. Razem spędzali większość czasu, a wieczorami obserwowali gwiazdy. Lecz w wieku pięciu lat Eye musiał wyjechać to jakiegoś odległego miasta. Z początku trudno było jej rozstać się z przyjacielem, lecz po kilku miesiącach pogodziła się z tym i w przedszkolu poznała inne kucyki. Przez długi czas pisali jeszcze do siebie listy i Bolt Fire dowiedziała się, że wyszedł mu znaczek. Po kilku tygodniach przestali do siebie pisać i każdy zajął się swoim życiem. Nie wiedzieli, że jeszcze kiedyś w przyszłości się spotkają. Najlepsze triki Zespołowy: *Barwny Zakrętas, *Błyszczący Piorun, Samemu: *Wodny Plusk *Ognisa Strzała (tylko raz udało jej się go zrobić) Ulubiona lekcja w szkole Szkoła latania Bolt uczęśczała razem z Cheerful ,Katy Moon i kuzynką Shiny Bolt do szkoły szybkiego latania.W parze na zajęciach była z Shiny, czasami z Cheerful . Zawsze zajowała drugie ,pierwsze lub trzecie miejsce.Akademie ukonczyła z wyróżnieniem.Nauczyła się tam wiele nowych trików.Było to dla niej wspaniałe przeżycie. Ukochana maskotka z dziecięcych lat Gdy Fire była malutka bardzo bała się nietoperzy . Tata i mama tłumaczyli jej ,że nie ma się czego bać .Kupili jej pluszowego nietoperza ,ale ona nie chciala się nim bawić .Lecz gdy kiedyś ,w ciemną noc przyśnila jej się Księżniczka Luna . Od tamtej pory pluszowy nietoperz siał się ukochaną maskotką Bolt .Nazwała go Pan Pieszczoch. Przeprowadzka Fire nie dawno przeprowadziła się z rodzicami i siostrą do nowego domu w chmurach . Jest jej tam dobrze . Ma mnóstwo roboty na głowie . Musi połkładać wszystkie rzeczy na półkach . Na razie śpi na materacu ,czeka aż przywiozą jej nowe łóżko.Jej pokoik jest już prawie gotawy. ;) Wakacje Bolt spędza swoje wakacje w nowym domu do którego się nie dawno przeprowadziła . Często spotyka się z przyjaciółmi , mimo że mieszka w domu w chmurach. W tym roku Fire nie wyjechała nad morze . Nie przeszkadza jej to .Tu w Grandvielle ma dóżo zajęć np. zabawa z przyjaciółmi ,układanie swoich rzeczy na półkach ,opiekowanie się Little Star. Zwierzaki Bolt ma dwa zwierzaki ,psa Speed'yego i chomiczka Rubiego .Najpierw dostała chomika od reszty członkiń AZANT'u na swoje dziewiąte urodziny .A psa od rodziców , obiecali jej go gdy miała 4 latka.od tamtej pory ciągle upominała się o zwierzaka .Nie spodziewała się że dostanie chomiczka . thumb|left|obrazek 5letniej FireKotek Amy Fire przez krótki czas opiekowała się małą kotką o imieniu Amy (z hiszpańskiego przyjaciel) póki jej ciocia nie znalazła jej odpowiedniego domu. Zalety Optymistyczna *zawsze stara się myśleć pozytywnie. Przyjacielska *jest przyjacielska dla każdego (no prawie każdego). Pomocna *zawsze stara się pomóc. Wady Nerwowość *Bolt czasem traci panowanie nad nerwami np. gdy musi komuś coś tłumaczyć dziesiąty raz. Lenistwo *Jest bardzo leniwa, lubi długo spać i nie lubi gdy ktoś budzi. Zainteresowania *Malowaniethumb Bolt lubi rysować i malować *Latanie Co chwila uczy się nowych stuczek *Piłka nożna Fire lubi grać w piłkę, najlepiej czuje się na bramce *Zabawa ze zwierzakami Zawsze znajduje czas na zabawę z ukochanymi pupilami *Wygłupy Uwielbia robić siostrze przerórzne kawały *Jazda na rolkach Fire bardzo lubi jeżdzić na rolkach ,które dostała od swoich dziadków *Słuchanie muzyki Bolt zawsze ma chęć słuchania muzyki Drużyna piłkarska Bolt należy do drużyny piłkarskiej o nazwie Blue Hawsk'' (z ang. Niebieskie Jastrzębie).Do tej dróżyny nalezą także Katy Moon i Cheerful Breeze .Fire ma numer 3. Najczęściej stoi na bramce albo jest obrońcą.Na koncie mają dużo zwycięstw . Jej Alter ego Bolt ma swoje Alter ego.Gdy jest naprawdę bardzo zła jej oczy zmieniają kolor z błękitnych na czerwone oraz pomniejszają się.Pojawia się także pragnienie zawładnięcia światem .Najczęściej trwa to przez dwie może trzy godziny .Wypytuję się wszystkich kucyków które napotka gdzie jest jej korona.thumb|Dwa oblicza Fire O rodzinie Bolt ma dużą rodzinę .Mniejsza jej część mieszka w Grandville, a reszta w innych miastach .Rodzice Fire mają na imię Vet (tata) Beauty Flower (mama).Bolt ma także siostre ,o cztery lata starszą ,pegazice o imieniu Whate Feather .Dość często się z nią kłóci. Tak wyglą najbliśći Bolt Fire thumb|left|Tata Boltthumb|Mama boltthumb|Siostra Ciekawostki *Bolt miała złamane skrzydło *Bardzo lubi ciasteczka *Gdy leci najszybciej jak umie ciągnie się za nią zielono-fioletowa smuga, która znika po 2 min *Dość często kłuci się z siostrą *Opiekuje się swoją młodszą kuzynką Little Star *Jest wielką fanką Iron man'a Galeria Kategoria:Klacze Kategoria:Klacze ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Kucyki Kategoria:Wymyślone kucyki Kategoria:Kucyki ze znaczkiem Kategoria:Pegazy Kategoria:Kucykowe wersje użytkowników